1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a means for engaging a remote control unit to a ceiling fan such that the remote control unit can be repaired without disengaging the ceiling fan.
2. Related Prior Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional ceiling fan 58 with a remote control unit 60 installed therewith. Generally, the conventional ceiling fan 58 includes a motor 581 to which a plurality of blades 582 are connected, a rod 55 extending upwardly from the motor 581 and a fixing element 50 which has a C-shaped portion 51. The rod 55 has a distal end with a head portion 56 formed thereto which has a larger diameter than that of the rod 55 such that the head portion 56 is engaged to the C-shaped portion 51 of the fixing element 50. The fixing element 50 has two extensions 52 extending diametrically opposite from the C-shaped portion 51, each extension 52 has a plate portion 53 extending radially therefrom, each plate portion 53 has a slot 54 defined therein and has a plurality of holes 531 defined in an outer periphery of the plate portion 53 and a plurality of holes 511 defined in an under side of the C-shaped portion 51. A remote unit 60 is a disk type element which has electrical elements disposed therein, the remote unit 60 and the fixing element 50 are engaged to the ceiling 70 by extending bolts through slots 54 of the fixing element 50 and holes 61 defined in the remote unit 60 and threadedly engaged to the ceiling 70. A bowl 57 has a central hole 572 defined therein for the rod 55 to extend therethrough, the bowl 57 has a plurality of holes 571 and holes 573 respectively defined in a periphery thereof and an under side thereof such that the bowl 57 is engaged to the fixing element 50 by threading bolts through the holes 573, 511 or 571, 531. However, when the remote unit 60 needs to be repaired or to be replaced, the repairman must disengage the bowl 57, the ceiling fan 58, the fixing element 50 and the remote unit 60 then he can proceed with the repair. This is deemed to include too many processes and incur excessive cost.
The present invention intends to provide a means for engaging a remote control unit to a ceiling fan which is engaged to the fixing element and the remote control unit is disposed beneath the fixing element which can be repaired simply by disengaging the bowl from the fixing element so as to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.